villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boingo (Hoodwinked!)
Boingo is the hidden main antagonist of Hoodwinked! and the tertiary antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. He is Red's arch-nemesis and former best friend, the Evil Ski Team's former leader and boss, and the Goody Bandit. Boingo is voiced by Andy Dick. Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Boingo. However, the reason for his evil, sadistic side is because of him becoming fed up with being the lowest, hard-working animal of the Big Bad Forest and having to answer to everyone else. He reveals this to Dolph when they are in Boingo's lair. In Hoodwinked! Boingo is first seen hitching a ride with Red on her bicycle. Red asks Boingo if he is still working for the Muffin Man, but the disappointed rabbit says that someone stole the recipes last night and as a result, lost his job. Red apologizes to Boingo for this and asks him if he is still running the cable car. Boingo tells Red he is, but says that it is nothing compared to eating goodies all day. Pitying her friend, Red decides to give Boingo a carrot crumpet, one of the goodies in her basket, to cheer him up and he becomes jubilant and thanks her for this. Then Boingo happily hops away into the forest with his special treat and waves goodbye to Red. Later, Red hitches a ride in Boingo's cable car, with him saying how it isn't so bad to ride it as it is better to see the forest without worrying about wild animals (mostly wolves). He talks about how forests can be dangerous for him and then asks Red if she delivers up this far. Red says she usually doesn't, but tells Boingo that she was thinking about what he said earlier about the Muffin Man because she has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit as the Big Bad Forest will be shut down if they aren't careful. Suddenly, the doors fly open and a startled Red begins to lose her footing. Scared, Boingo tries to grab Red's basket to save her, only for her to fall and land in the Big Bad Forest before encountering Wolf. Throughout the film, Boingo interacts with Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy and warns some of them about the Goody Bandit, a mysterious bandit that steals all kinds of goodies. Near the end of the film, Nicky Flippers told Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy that the real bandit was with Red when she fell from the cable car, knew a shortcut to Granny's cottage, asked Granny for her signature at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition, and when Kirk's schnitzel truck's tires were stolen and turned into a bulldozer afterwards. The bandit is revealed to be Boingo. In Boingo's cave lair, Dolph is worried that the police may find them, but the rabbit rolls his eyes and tells him to forget about them because they have everything they need in the lair. However, Dolph also fears that Granny (whom he refers to as the "old lady") will return as he now knows she is still alive. Annoyed, Boingo reveals the reason he is evil by saying that he is done answering to the Muffin Man and Granny and feeling like an outcast and that they can both take a hike. Red, who was secretly hanging onto Boingo's cable car, overhears Boingo and Dolph's conversation and realizes that Boingo was the Goody Bandit the entire time, devastating her. The rabbit makes it clear to his henchman that he will never answer to anyone again and disturbingly bursts out wailing, laughing evilly, and then crying. Calming down in a matter of seconds, Boingo proclaims his love for his job and explains to Dolph how it works, such as prioritizing, setting your goals, and writing a mission statement. When he gets to asking where to yourself in 5 years, Red comes out of hiding and answers, "How about behind bars?". Shocked at Red's sudden presence, Boingo freezes and pretends to act innocent, nervously greeting Red and, all the while smiling, telling her she "spoiled the surprise". Red tells the rabbit that he is the bandit and Boingo replies after a short pause and glance at the Evil Ski Team, "Surprise!" and fake smiles. When Red says she is going to retrieve the recipes, Boingo challenges Red to a fight. After Red calls him a bad bunny, Boingo reveals his true colors to her by saying that she is finally catching up, asking if she thought he followed her around on her deliveries because he liked her. Furious, Red desperately tries to defeat Boingo in battle, but they are both evenly matched. Boingo gains the upper hand and defeats Red because of his long ears (which he has the ability to use as hands or to block an attack). After teasingly asking Red to go home and cry to her grandmother, Boingo orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the book, and Vincent to get the schnitzel truck (not counting Keith, who is told by Boingo to change his name to Boris because his name doesn't sound scary enough). Red tells Boingo he is crazy, to which he sinisterly replies, "Maybe so. But I'm top of the woods now, baby!". He proceeds to sing "Top of the Woods" and explains his plan to Red, in which Phase 1 was nabbing the recipes, Phase 2 being adding his own special ingredients to every goody called Boingonium, and Phase 3 being building his real estate business and literally blowing the Big Bad Forest away. He tells Red that since he now has Granny's secrets, he proceeds to order Dolph to gag Red and throw her in the cable car filled with dynamite (which Boingo sinisterly calls the "Dino-Mite Express Home") and then laughs evilly at Red's predicament. during the big finish of "Top of the Woods"]] Boingo concludes the song's finale with added dancing (with the Evil Ski Team as background dancers {which Keith is not good at}) and then pointing at Red and exclaiming, "You've been hoodwinked, baby!". Then he and the Evil Ski Team perform jazz hands. Meanwhile, Granny, Wolf, and Kirk see all of this and sneak in to save Red and capture Boingo and his henchmen (after taking on Dolph {who was sent by Boingo to apprehend the gang}, whose clothes are taken off by the gang). However, after Wolf poses as a building inspector and has Boingo walk with him and keep discussing about building new weapons in his lair, he is defeated (but not Granny and the Woodsman). Boingo then sets the rope on fire with his ear and tells Granny that Red is "going to take a ride" and that there aren't any brakes on the cable car. Then he sets the cable car off on the zip lines and cackles evilly. Immediately, a shocked Granny gets on a bicycle, grabs a pan, and pedals over to Boingo, who tells Granny that Red doesn't trust her anymore. Granny yells at the rabbit to get out of her way and hits him with the pan, briefly dazing him. Granny proceeds to let go of the bicycle and jump onto the pan, sliding toward the cable car. Frustrated, Boingo turns toward the Evil Ski Team and growls, indirectly ordering them to go after Granny. Boingo is shocked to see Dolph undressed and beaten, but hops into his burlap sack as they slide on the zip line. Granny manages to save Red (who has freed herself) by having her climb up on her hood. When Granny pulls the emergency lever, the cable car falls into the river below and explodes, completely destroyed. Red and Granny cheer for their victory, only to be unpleasantly surprised by Boingo shouting, "End of the line, ladies!" and laughing evilly. watching Red and Granny escape]] Thinking quickly, Red and Granny both use their hoods as parachutes to lift themselves high in the air to avoid Boingo and the Evil Ski Team. Angered at having lost them, Boingo sarcastically says, "Oh, wonderful!". Suddenly, Boingo spots something at the end of the zip line and widens his eyes in shock, with him and his henchmen falling right into one of the police vans. Chief Grizzly closes the doors and tells the officers to take them to prison. Before the van leaves, Boingo watches Red and Granny soar down to safety and refusing to go to prison. Then Twitchy tells Boingo to "say 'Parcheesi!'" and takes one last picture of him, stunning Boingo with the camera flash. Boingo proceeds to frantically bang on the doors, screaming, "Not prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!!!" as the van drives off. As Red and Granny land, they are congratulated for exposing and defeating Boingo. Afterwards, Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy (excluding Kirk, who went off to travel with the Happy Yodelers) are rewarded by Nicky Flippers offering to have them work for him as Happily Ever After agents and they gladly accept. In Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Currently, Boingo is locked up in London Bridge Asylum in his very own cell. Red, Wolf, and Twitchy interrogate Boingo and he says in a creepy voice, "Hello, Clarice." When Red asks him who Clarice is, Boingo sees someone walking by and makes up a lie, saying that she is and greets her. After she leaves the asylum, the gang asks Boingo who the witch is, but he doesn't answer most of their questions. Having had enough of Boingo messing with them, Red tugs on Boingo's right ear, hurting him. In response, Boingo asks her if she is still mad about him trying to kill her a long time ago. Thanks to Twitchy, they find a clue in his cell. Boingo ominously tells the gang that the witch just left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo and the Evil Ski Team after that event since his henchmen weren't seen (though they could have been in their own cell). Personality Boingo is very greedy, self-centered, arrogant, and knowledgeable and is an evil, ruthless, sadistic genius (though he said in the first film that he doesn't know if he would say "genius" as he was asked to join Mensa). Throughout the first film, Boingo feigned innocence, convinced the others that he is a nice, harmless animal, and did not reveal that he was the Goody Bandit and secretly hired the Evil Ski Team until near the end. He lives in his own cave lair and used to travel in his cable car (which got blown up in the first film). Boingo has a pet peeve for Keith's name because it doesn't sound threatening. Boingo has a passion for carrot crumpets, which are his favorite food. Appearance Boingo has tan fur with beige eyebrows, muzzle, and feet. He has a red underbelly and long ears that he can use as weapons. Trivia * Boingo's introduction in the second film is similar to Hannibal Lecter. * When he hops, his feet make chattering noises. Gallery Boingo's innocent face.png|Boingo's fake innocent face Boingo with Granny.png|Boingo with Granny Hoodwinked boingo.png|Boingo's evil laugh Boingo challenging Red.png|Boingo challenging Red Boingo the bunny top of the woods.jpg|Boingo during "Top of the Woods" Hoodwinked Too Hood VS Evil Boingo in London Bridge Asylum.jpg|Boingo being interrogated in London Bridge Asylum Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lagomorphs Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Singing Villains Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Hungry Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Warmonger Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outlaws Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Killjoy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Evil Genius Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cowards Category:Big Bads Category:Dictator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Brainwashers Category:Polluters Category:Parody Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil Ruler Category:Poisoner Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Hypnotists Category:Oppressors Category:Saboteurs Category:Vandals Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Incriminators Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Spy Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Burglars Category:Cheater Category:Smugglers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fame-Seekers